


Tsuki's Dream

by beneathameteorshower



Series: Haikyu Exorcist World [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Haikyu characters in the Blue Exorcist Universe, Kuroo as a sexy cat god, M/M, Smut, Tsukishima as a budding exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower
Summary: This never happened it’s just a sexy dream Tsukishima once had.. or is it?This happens in the same world as Yamaguchi's problem, but doesn't fit the narrative of that story so I put this in as a one shot.





	Tsuki's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yamaguchi's Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866154) by [beneathameteorshower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower). 



> I have been dreaming about Tsukishima dreaming about Kuroo all morning. Hope you enjoy as much as I did. Also, I realize I started in the present tense and switched to past. Sorry about that.

The dream starts out with Tsukishima studying in Yamaguchi’s garden. The garden is super quiet; deserted except for himself and Rin’s multi-tailed cat, Kuro. Tsukishima is feeling pleased. The quiet garden feels nice and he’s able to concentrate and get a lot done with his studies. Finally, he finishes a section, stretches and looks up and starts, for he is looking up directly into the golden-eyed stare of a very large man stretched out lazily on a tree limb, right where Rin’s cat had been.

“Who are you?”, Tsukishima manages to get out.

“Mmm.. You can call me Kuroo.”, the man grins at Tsukishima revealing fangs, and Tsukishima feels such a sense of danger from this man that he shivers.

“Kuro? You’re Rin’s cat?”

“Rin’s cat.. No.. I would more say Rin is my kitten. And Kuro.. Kuroo.. Names shift over time and I have lived a long time. I prefer Kuroo in this aspect though.”, he drawled lazily. His voice was slow and low and settled over Tsukishima like slow waves of tar.

“Does Rin know that you.. that you can take a human form?”

“Mmm.. never bothered to take this aspect with Rin.. afterall HE can understand me in cat form.. Good ears you know…”, The man grinned again and said, “Plus Rin is a kitten.. Everything kittens need I can do in my cat form.. protection, attention, cuddling, you know?”

Tsukishima had no comment on this, trying to reconcile his image of the rather intimidating man that Okumura Rin was with a kitten.

“But you.. “ Kuroo continued after a time “You're my type, so shiny and pretty and with that cool stare like a cat. It makes me want to play with you, you know? “ and at this the man’s eyes glittered and he swung himself down from the tree so smoothly and with such grace that Tsukishima thought he looked like some kind of dark sexy god his body tanned and so perfectly toned and sculpted. He was shirtless and his jeans hung low on his hips. He had black messy hair and golden eyes. His chest was hairless and smooth and muscles bunched under his arms as he swung himself down.

Tsukishima took a step backward and put up his icy golden aura, a legacy from his exorcist family, which he was just learning to use to protect himself against demons.

The man (cat?) landed on his haunches and just stared at him, with a wicked grin. “Ooh, so pretty, your aura, but.. It won’t work on me you know.. I’m a cat not a demon. I don’t come from Gehenna, but from another dimension.. Or rather I inhabit multiple dimensions at once.. 9 to be exact”

Tsukishima said nothing and strengthened his aura glaring icy daggers at him.

Kuroo cocked his head at him, “Oh don’t believe me?”

And suddenly Kuroo was right beside Tsukishima and Tsukishima’s golden aura enveloped both of them as Kuroo lifted Tsukishima’s shirt and gently ran a hand across his abdomen and up his chest. Then he withdrew it, to show his hand which should have been frozen by the aura to Tsukishima. “See nothing. Doesn’t affect me”, he whispered into Tsukishima’s ear.

Tsukishima started to back up but Kuroo grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards him and ran a gentle hand across his cheek, and said “Your dreaming you know. Perhaps you should relax and go with it” and then he pulled Tsukishima in for a kiss. Tsukishima struggled against it but the man was strong and he forced his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth and pushed Tsukishima’s back up against a tree. Tsukishima moaned and struggled against him. He felt the man’s length harden against him. He thought he should bite the man’s tongue but somehow couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Kuroo finally broke off the kiss and pulled back. “Well”, he purred “Should we continue this?”

Tsukishima glared at him and almost spit, “Prove to me I’m dreaming.”

Kuroo looked pleased, perhaps because Tsukishima hadn’t said no. “Well, you know, what WAS it that you were studying earlier, and why is this garden so empty and how did you come to be here? ”

Tsukishima thought about it and realized that if he tried to think about the particulars, whatever he had been studying earlier was fuzzy and slid from his mind and really why was no one in the garden but he and Kuroo.

‘And finally,” Kuroo continued, “Ridiculous scene changes with no transition whatsoever.”

And with that Tsukishima was suddenly on his back laying on the sand of a beach completely naked his half hard length exposed and Kuroo was looming over him on his hands and knees one knee between Tsukishima’s legs and his hands on either side of Tsukishima’s shoulders.

Kuroo was still bare to the waist but no longer jeans but light white pants with a drawstring appropriate for the beach and probably nothing underneath. The tent he was making in his pants perversely made Tsukishima want to suck on it.

Kuroo grinned and said “mmm.. I like this.” And then grabbed both of Tsukishima’s wrists, his gaze raking down Tsukishima’s body causing a pink blush to appear in Tsukishima’s cheeks..

“If this is a dream, then who is controlling it?” Tsukishima panted struggling against Kuroo's grasp.

“Such intelligent questions you ask, Tsukishima Kei. And really that is the question isn’t it. Who is controlling this dream and if it’s you what does that mean? I rather think it means you'ld like to be ravaged.”

And with that he sunk down and laid warm lips against Tsukishima’s collar bone and bit and sucked making Tsukki moan. He trailed his lips up to his neck and sucked in hard, and Tsukki forgot to struggle as toe curling pleasure overtook him.

“Oh God more!” Tsukishima moaned forgetting himself.

Kuroo grinned but paused to tie Tsukishima’s wrists to a mile marker signpost that was conveniently back behind where Tsukishima's head lay in the sand.

Tsukishima struggled against the tying but Kuroo was just too strong for him and had too good an angle.

Then Kuroo moved down to Tsukishima's ear and whispered in it “It's ok. Go ahead and struggle. I like when you struggle”

Tsukishima eyes went wide at this absurd permission and he just glared at Kuroo going stock still.

Kuroo smirked and pinched one of Tsukishima's nipples hard and Tsukishima moaned precum dripping from his penis.

Then with his other hand he rubbed Tsukishima's other nipple and moved his mouth down to his navel and licked him a long slow lick. Kuroo's tongue felt simultaneously like a soft human tongue and a rough cat's tongue and Tsukishima moaned unable to stay still bucking his hips. Then Kuroo planted lots of little kisses and bites all over Tsukishima's chest.

Tsukishima gasped and moaned, “You have to stop. I can’t last.”

Kuroo lifted up his head, and grinned at Tsukishima “really, so soon, and I haven’t even touched you down there yet.”

Tsukishima just glared at him.

‘Perhaps a cooling down period? You could pleasure me?”

“Like hell, I’m going to do that!”, Tsukishima spat.

“Hmm, a deal”, and Kuroo wrapped his hand loosely around Tsukishima’s very hard length. “If you can get free of my hand I’ll let you free. If you come before getting free, you give me a blowjob and no teeth.”

“ I’m still tied up.”

“Very well, I’ll untie one hand.” and Kuroo reached up and untied one of Tsukishima’s hands from the signpost leaving Tsukishima still on his back in the sand one hand still stretched over his head and tied to the signpost.

“This is completely unfair, I already said I’m really close to coming.”

“Cats are not known for their fairness. Think of volley..”, but that was as far as Kuroo got before Tsukishima was twisting sideways jerking his hips backwards and pushing Kuroo’s forearm away from him trying to push his hand off the length of his cock. Tsukishima almost made it before Kuroo was pushing back against Tsukishima’s hand, damn the cat was strong, and sliding his hand back up the length of Tsukishima’s cock. Tsukishima groaned at the movement.

“Just for that. Just for trying to take me by surprise”, Kuroo said and wiggled a finger into Tsukishima’s ass.

Tsukishima groaned and after that Tsukishima lost all rationality. He would push and pull twisting this way and that trying to escape Kuroo’s hand but Kuroo stayed right with him and all he accomplished was sliding his cock back and forth in Kuroo’s hand and at the same time pushing Kuroo’’s finger deeper into and out of his ass causing waves of pleasure which mounted up until Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore and tensed up and groaned and let pleasure overtake him.

And that is when Tsukishima woke up, the sheets around him coated in wetness. He looked around him comforted by his own bedroom relieved that it HAD been a dream after all and perversely glad that the cat had been cheated out of his blowjob.

 

\--------------------------------

 

After that, not much changed in Tsukishima’s day-to-day life except that Tsukishima refused to practice his training in Yamaguchi’s garden when Rin’s cat was present, glaring directly at the cat and claiming he was allergic to cats. At which point, Rin, would bend down and gently talk Kuro into leaving, usually promising an extra slice of bacon in the morning.


End file.
